1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter device, and more particularly to a filter device for easily replacing a filter core.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the improvement of people's life standards, the people pay more and more attention to the safety of the drinking water. In order to cater to the consumer demand for the high quality drinking water, there are a lot of household electrical appliances such as refrigerators, drinking fountains, coffee machines and so on, and a water filtration system is added into these household electrical appliances. But because each household appliance structure is different and the added water filtration system is relatively complex, users are often confused in the replacement operation of the filter core of the water filtration system. Users do not know how to operate such systems which leads to the operation being time-consuming, laborious and other issues. The delay of the replace operation of the filter core will cause serious two times pollution of the drinking water, so that the current household electrical appliances having the water filter system have not the actual use value.
Hence, we need a new, compact, portable filter device, which can be applied to a variety of home appliances and can make the user be easily and quickly replace the filter device.